Hatsune Miku
|-|VOCALOID3= |-|VOCALOID2= |-|Append= |-|Western Version= Summary Hatsune Miku (初音ミク), or Miku Hatsune in western order, codenamed CV01, was the first Japanese VOCALOID to be both developed and distributed by Crypton Future Media, Inc.. Like her fellow VOCALOIDs, her functions are to provide a voiceset and an associated image for the voice synthesizer program. She succeeded previous Crypton VOCALOIDs MEIKO and KAITO, using the new VOCALOID2 engine. She became extremely popular, easily outselling her predecessors. This propelled VOCALOID from an obscure program to a pop-culture icon, with Miku as its mascot. The girl was thus featured in many official concerts, got herself her own game series, and appeared in many crossovers. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A Name: Hatsune Miku, Miku Hatsune, CV01 Origin: VOCALOID Gender: Genderless, usually seen as female Age: 16 Classification: Varies (Officially considered an Android, although she has often been considered human or a simple program depending on the incarnation) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Broadway Force, Teleportation, Immortality (Type 8. Implied to be reliant on humanity's memory of her), Possibly Non-Corporeal, Toonforce, Flight, Sound Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Temporal Restarting/Loop (Uncontrolled/Automatic), Swordmanship, Fourth Wall Breaking, Plant Manipulation, Telekinesis, Creation (Created leeks out of thin air), limited Reality Warping (has to be related to the song she's singing) Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Powers up her digital world through the power of her songs) Speed: Unknown, likely Normal Human Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely Regular Human Striking Strength: Unknown, likely Human Class Durability: Unknown, likely Human level Stamina: High (Can sing at high speeds for quite a period of time, only tiring when she was beginning to be deleted) Range: Several meters Standard Equipment: Leeks, Pickaxe, Bubbles blower that trap people, and etc. Intelligence: Possesses good fighting skills, often with Genius intellect and robotic processing speed Weaknesses: When she's unable to sing, she loses all of her powers Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Pickaxe:' Using this, she can break solid blocks of stone. *'Bubble Blower:' Can use this to temporarily paralyze an opponent. *'Leader Skill:' Concert of Light: Fills the place with light, attacking anything caught with it. *'Signing:' Her singing has shown various effects over her incarnations, it was shown to be able to damage enemies directly, in the alternate ending for the Hello World music, it has shown to be able to bring people back to life (With some help from a goddess however) while Rage of Bahamut implies it can either cleans the heart of people out of evil, or charm people into evil in the first place.. Gallery File:Mikudragon.jpg|Miku in 7th Dragon 2020-II File:Mikugoddess.png|Goddess Miku from Brave Frontier File:Mikupeersona.png|Miku in Persona 4: Dancing all Night Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Androids Category:Characters Category:Composite Characters Category:Cosplayers Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Idols Category:Immortals Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Users Category:Musicians Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Performers Category:Persona Category:Plant Users Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Size-Shifters Category:Sound Users Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Sword Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Vocaloid Category:Playable Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Mascots Category:Broadway Force Characters